


Хороший день

by yanek



Series: «Волк» и его маг [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хоука выдается свободный денек и он решает посвятить его прогулке в приятной компании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хороший день

**Author's Note:**

> По таймлайну середина второго акта: все хорошо кроме отношений, которые есть, но как бы их нет.

К полудню на его письменном столе, как и на доске проповедника, так и не появилось ни одной записи о каком-либо срочном и важном деле. Киркволл спокойно себе бурлил. Спасенное таким образом время наконец-то можно было потратить на себя. И исполнить давно лелеемый план. 

С компаньонами тоже все складывалось удачно. 

Андерс дописывал свой треклятый манифест, в очередной раз. Но уже не цитировал его вслух, разбрасывая черновики повсюду. И судя по то и дело проступающему сквозь кожу свету Справедливости, манифест и та скорость, с которой тот пишется, проняли даже духа, и он собирался помочь довести дело до конца.

Мерриль оторвалась от пугающе бесконечного созерцания рамы своего Зеркала ради участия в свадьбе в эльфинаже. Для того, чтобы свадьбу провели, пришлось поболтать со Старейшиной и помочь деньгами, но для девчонки это было слишком важно чтобы не воспользоваться случаем...

Себастьян залип в Церкви, на какой-то особой службе ("Да говорю же вам, Песнь Света репетируют там!"), и не грозил увязаться следом, отравляя прогулку проповедями. 

Авелин и Доменик удачно совпали сменами, и бдительное око капитана тоже не могло помешать творить недостойные нынешнего положения Хоука глупости: пройтись по Рванному Берегу, без дела, возможно искупаться и позагорать. 

Об истинной цели прогулки знали он сам, Изабелла и Варрик. Фенрис просто верил - цель есть, это грело душу. А то, что тот мягко ступал по теплому чистому песку, а не по грязи и холодным камням, сердце.  
\- Отличный вид, не правда ли? - Изабелла поравнялась с ним, и с большим удовольствием осмотрела идущего перед ними эльфа. Большую часть "вида" закрывал огромный двуручный меч.  
\- Жаль, не кинжалы как у меня или лук. Представляешь, как бы он брался за упругое древко, - Варрик позади хмыкнул, - и натягивал тетиву. - Представлял. Он так много в последнее время представлял, что не удивился, если бы Демон Желания явился бы к нему с предложением.  
\- "И Хоук замер снова, уподобившись хлыщам с семейных портретов". Так и не помирились?  
\- Мы и не ссорились. - Варрик и Изабелла быстро переглянулись.  
\- Тогда почему не идете рядышком, держась за руки, пока мы прикрываем тылы?  
\- Ему нужно время. - На громкое "Ха" Изабеллы Фенрис развернулся, почти готовый к атаке. Увидев их рядом помрачнел и снова уставился вперед.  
\- Хм. Возможно, помочь Авелин с ее ухаживаниями, было проще. Кто бы мог подумать. Но, не переживай, друг, в беде не бросим. Ласточка? - Изабелла уже исчезла как по волшебству. И почти сразу появилась весьма собою довольная, пряча кинжалы.  
\- Что?  
\- Просто смотри.  
Пару шагов Фенрис сделал как ни в чем не бывало, затем с плеча поехали ножны, и вдоль линии спины стал раскрываться доспех.  
\- "Подобно раковине, скрывающей жемчужину". Давай, помоги ему облачиться. А мы и, правда, по сторонам посмотрим...

"Раковина" открыла линии татуировок, мышц и шрамов. И нежную кожу.  
\- И что это за трюк?! - Фенрис злился, придерживая нагрудник одной рукой, а меч, воткнутый в песок, другой.  
\- Я бы не стал шутить так глупо, когда могут напасть, и нет музыки. - Хоук подошел ближе и сам взялся за рукоять, посылая разряд молнии вниз, чтобы меч остался стоять в песке, ставшим стеклом. Воздух заполнил запах озона. А глаза напротив стали огромными и пьяными на миг. Но Фенрис быстро отпустил оружие, отступив. Уже не злой, а растерянный, и от того по-новому красивый.  
\- Так и будешь носить нагрудник в руках? Мы, конечно, можем попытаться сделать из него щит, если захочешь. Можем починить. - Фенрис смотрел на протянутую за броней руку, словно собираясь ее укусить. - Эй, я уже знаю, что там под ним... нет цепей.  
\- Каких цепей?  
\- Или что там тебе еще приписывали. Давай. - Можно было бы пообещать отвернуться, но не подглядывать бы не смог. Фенрис протянул нагрудник и стал расстегивать камзол мало подходящими для того густо усыпанными иглами перчатками, глядя с ненавистью на какой-то камешек под ногами. Застежки уступали неохотно.  
\- Может сначала освободишь руки? - Перчатки полетели в песок со звоном. Пальцами дело пошло быстрей. Но на половине застежек Фенрис вдруг остановился. И развернулся спиной, пряча покрытую узорами грудь.  
\- Можешь посмотреть и так. - Посмотреть Хоук мог. Увидеть причину - не сразу. Камзол разошелся до самого пояса, открыв шею, лопатки, спину, часть поясницы. Вблизи узор из лириума манил магией. Но куда сильней был зов кожи. И даже по спине было заметно, как тяжело дышит Фенрис. Ремешки, мастерски рассеченные, прежде державшие половины доспеха, болтались в воздухе. Хоук взялся за один из них, разминая пальцами, пытаясь придумать как можно склеить на скорую руку, выдохнул, так что дыхание пришлось между лопаток и спина вздрогнула еще раз. Фенрис развернувшись резко сбил его с ног, навалился сверху нечаянно огладив по щеке повязанной на запястье лентой, и сел на пояс. Легкий, гибкий, горячий. Стало ясно, что пытался скрыть, спешно повернувшись спиной.  
\- Ненавижу пытки.  
\- Ох, я тоже. - Снова этот взгляд, пьяный, на грани безумия. И требовательное повелительное:  
\- Снимай. – Хоук подчинился, едва не ломая оставшиеся застежки.  
Над водой кричали чайки.


End file.
